User talk:ProfessorTofty
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ProfessorTofty! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "Cyrus Ramsey" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- 31dot (Talk) 02:16, February 16, 2012 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Edits A few things to note: * Human is always capitalized here on MA, just like other species names. * Please always put PNA templates below the initial image. For stub or incomplete notices, these should go at the end of the main text, rather than introducing the text. * Please use edit summaries whenever possible to let people know what you're doing. * Keep aware of MA:POV and our policies and practices with tense. Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 21:14, December 28, 2013 (UTC) :Okay, thanks, I'll keep it in mind. However, if you are referring specifically to my edits on the article "kiss", I think it's only fair to note that the PNA template was where it was before I made any edits, and the same is true of the tense corrections that you made. (In fact, checking the edit history, it was you who wrote the original incorrect tense in the first sentence.) ProfessorTofty (talk) 21:20, December 28, 2013 (UTC) So, the thing to learn here? You see things like that, fix them when you're making your edits. :) Btw, please keep conversations in one place. Thanks! -- sulfur (talk) 21:36, December 28, 2013 (UTC) unsigned template When adding this for anonymous users (aka "IPs"), please use rather than . Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 16:48, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Treadmill ref in "A Night in Sickbay" I was just about to add Treadmill to the references section of but it appears you beat me to it! Just wanted to say thanks for saving me a job! :) --| TrekFan Open a channel 13:42, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :No problem, glad to be of help! BTW, regarding your question-- if there are any other references on Enterprise, I can't think of them at the moment, and a search didn't turn up anything. ProfessorTofty (talk) 13:45, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, thanks for that. I did a search as well and turned up nothing, but I have a nagging feeling there is another episode where the treadmill is shown. Oh well, perhaps I dreamed it! Thanks anyway. --| TrekFan Open a channel 13:49, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Gymnasium article Damn, you're just too fast! haha I was about to add more info on the equipment to the gymnasium article but you beat me to it...again! I guess that's the advantage of having a wiki ha. Thanks again. :) --| TrekFan Open a channel 17:59, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :No problem. Glad to be of help. You could have just as easily have beaten me, given the way the site is acting today. I don't know about you, but I keep experiencing a lot of slow page-loading and random logouts today. ProfessorTofty (talk) 18:09, April 4, 2014 (UTC) I can't say I've been experiencing those problems today but I have in the past. It gets very irritating, doesn't it?! --| TrekFan Open a channel 18:13, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :Oh yeah, definitely a pain in the neck, especially the logouts. But we muddle through, eh? ProfessorTofty (talk) 19:56, April 4, 2014 (UTC) For the good of the community... God I sound like the Borg. :P --| TrekFan Open a channel 19:59, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Correct links When linking to pages, please make sure that you're linking to the correct ones. "Deep Space Nine" is not the space station, that's "Deep Space 9". Also, if adding a disambiguation link at the top of a page, please use the template. Also note that all such things should be placed below the opening image or sidebar. Thanks. -- sulfur (talk) 19:11, May 12, 2014 (UTC) :Regarding the first item, my apologies. I almost always do, but I guess that one slipped by me. As for the disambiguation link, though, that's been there since 2006, but I'll certainly keep it in mind for future edits. ProfessorTofty (talk) 19:15, May 12, 2014 (UTC) No worries, I saw the edit on the page, and figured that I'd sucker you in to helping clean those ones up when you come across them. ;) -- sulfur (talk) 19:21, May 12, 2014 (UTC) Linking to episodes Please make sure that you follow the proper procedures when linking to episodes and films on MA, as per . We have templates that simplify the links, and add their own bonuses on at the same time. -- sulfur (talk) 12:24, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Can you help me? I can no longer edit on wookieepedia. I'm banned till 2019. Can you make a page for this on the wiki, please? Here's the information. http://www.tesco.com/direct/star-wars-expert-guide/P3M-5QD8.prd?pageLevel&skuId=P3M-5QD8 Thank-you I just want to thank you for making that page for me on wookieepedia. I can't edit and its frustrating. Could you create this for me as well. Star Wars: Yoda's Riddle Book http://www.amazon.com/Star-Wars-Yodas-Riddle-Book/dp/1405284765. Thanks 02:51, April 19, 2016 (UTC)